Dex Extra
Dex extra :Dex Extra was the leader of the 75th police squad, a.k.a. the Elite Commando Group. :"I put loyalty in my men, and in thier families also. If someone is a traitor, they will be punished. If a fellow member is in trouble, help him, even if it costs your your life. If you do not agree to these terms, walk away right now, for I never want to see your face ever again. Understood!?"- ''Dex Extra to a goup of "fresh bait" as he calls new recruits Childhood :Extra was born on pantora aound the time of 43 BBY. Two years later, riots arose around his home town and he and his family was forced to move to Selucami, where he lived untill the start of the clone wars, and then moved to coruscant. What he leared as a humble farmer would help him later in life. An early job :Dex was soon drafted to be a http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Senate_Commando%7CSenate Commando under the command of Athan Plasmawield (A.k.a Reverk Gelvan, and now know as Lord Reverk). While on Coruscant he leared to dispise Chancellor Palpatine. He realized something was up. Extra eaves-droped on him and found out he was a sith lord. Instead of losing his job, he kept this information to himself. He was then assigned to gaurd a senator on a diplomatic mission to Mon Calamari, when his ship was "randomly" attacked (Dex thought Palpatine set up the attack to kill him, witch was true exept the senator was ment to die, not Extra). The senator was killed and replaced with a "Palpatine supporting lunatic", in Dex's own words. Then he went back to Coruscant, where he survived a thermal grenade blast by Cade Bane (as seen in the clone wars episode), he was rushed to the hospital and quickly recovered. After many more missions, the most profound being protecting former senator Sarah Wolf555, the order was disbaned and Dex was out of a job. Elite Commando Group :from the reminants of the commandos, Plasmawield got permission to reorganize it into the 75th Police Squadron, also known as the elite commando group. The E.C.G. was in charge of keeping the peace on coruscant and getting rid of corruption everywhere. War on Nova :Plasmawield retiered and shortly fled due to a new tyranical trading agency: the infamous Dark Nebula. Ree Shaala, the founder and "C.E.O" of the compony, was found guilty of treason and was assasinated by E.C.G. agents soon after, only to be replaced by Durrena Nova, her cosin. Dureena stayed on top of Dark Nebula and their criminal activities, until Nova Tower stationed on Ryloth was destroyed, taking her with it. Next her sister,Xalandra Nova, was placed incharge of it, and wanted revenge. She did so by destroying the ''Reverance, Dex's cruise ship which he is curlently rebuilding on Ice Berg III. And then whe sent an assasin to kill Dex, who out menuevered him and killed him. Now Nova was Furious. She sent all ofher fleet to attac Coruscant and to kill Extra. She decided to wear her super suit, a large exo-skeleton witch increesed all physicle atributes times 100. Her fleet was crushed by Extra's, and his flagship the Reluctance crippled her ship. She was boarded and killed when an E.C.G. commander shot a faulty rocket at her, she fell out of the bridge,down to earth, blew up, and died. Nova the Hutt, an hounorable huttess with an obbsesion with frogs, was then set in charge of Dark Nebula from then on. : The Vantos :After Nova attacked Coruscant, there was a series of unexplained murders, the worst making a whole building colapse, leaving only one survivor. The survivor said that " A man in a matinance suit walked in, and was cleared and went to work on the bottom floor of the building. I didn;t think much of it, after all, it happens all the time. But when he arrived there,i was working I realized that there was a stain on his uniform and that i had never seen him before. I thought he was a newbie,after all i was only there for 6 months, and the stain was from food, due to the fact that i had a stain on mine too. Then he planted some wiring (disguised explosive, although didn't think of it at the time) and promply left. THe as he was walking out, i realized ther was a gash in the uniform where the stain was, a stab mark of sorts, and that if anyone was stabed in that spot, they would surely die. '' '' :At that very moment a realized that he was a murderer, and the stain was a blood stained suit was a sick trophy of a kill. And then the building blew up. I still remember the red hatred in that green twi'lek.... pure hatred." W''ith that testomony, the E.C.G. took on one of it's biggest cases. It was found out soon after that the Twi'lek's name was Gaar LeMucha, and that he was living in apartment alone. He took on odd jobs for a living, but his appartment was high class, nothing like anyone with that pay's should be. "I susspect a gang is involved," said Extra at the meeting anouching that Gaar was a wanted man. 2 days later Dex himself led an invaision of his house. Gaar attacked him, forcing Dex to put a knife in his throat. his last word was "Vantos shall rise!" and he then fell/jumped off his balcony. THen the case ran cold. MOnths went by, nothing happened. Around 4 months there after the raid, an entire E.C.G. patrol, being led by Mei Kellus, was killed while patroling the streets of Coruscant. Dex Extra was called from his newly found wife and home to investigate. He battled the assasins, who were all still at the scene and wearing Umbaran military uniforms and wielding Umbaran wepons. Two of them assasins were killed and the rest fled. The fallowing morning the Umbaran terrorist group, Vantos, revieled it's presence and declared war on the E.C.G., and offered a reward for Dex's head. But Dex had a plan. The E.C.G. "traitor" Jaing Banting "killed" Extra and brought his head to Vanto's leader, only known as Slyzer. He gave her her reward and was about to kill her when, out of the blue, E.C.G. general ZelKai Morporbit and Dex burst out of her ship. Quickly Slyzer unsheathed his two sabers, both from unknown fallen jedi. Dex had his sabers on him, and the duel began. Slyzer was good, but Dex was better, after the duel went through the main hall, E.C.G. tropers killing all Vantos members as they went, Dex got the better of Slyzer and coldly ran a saber though him. all plans of Vanto's were copied and stored in the archives for further investigation, and the facility was bombed and destroyed. Betrayal :Dex had just gotten news that his wife was about to have a kid, when a new task came up. Aperently ''Vantos''had been brought back by someone. Dex was trying to find out who with his old time friend, Rick Janus, when a ''Vantos attacked them. Dex and Rick barley got away, when Rick revealed the truth. "I wish you had died back there old friend," he said "why?" Dex shot back. "Because i wouldn't have had to do this!" he said as he shot Dex in the chest, and ran. Commander Rick of the E.C.G. was a true traitor. Dex then was about to be rushed to the hospital when he started to run after his former friend. Rick then entered a building, but realized there was no bakc way out "Rick! Why did you have to do this?" Dex sobbed, half from pain, the other half from losing his friend. "I NEVER LIKED YOU EXTRA!" he shot back "AND I'VE BEEN TRYING TO KILL YOU ALL MY LIFE! AND NOW SINCE IV'E FAILED, SINCE I MEAN SO MUCH TO YOU, I'LL TAKE MY OWN LIFE! FOR VANTOS! NOT E.C.G!" and then shot himself. RIck also revealed that he killed the squad of E.C.G. members that fine day, and personally stabed Mel and his E.C.G. member girlfriend, Seleen At'yuk. Rick Janus, an umbaran, died that day, but Dex lived on. Road to Recovery :After the attack, betrayal, and hospitalization for a month, Dex decided to seek counsulingwith an ond friend, Reverk himself. When he got to Reverk's Mustufarian base, they started talking about past adventures, when a group of mandolorian mercenaries from a group called Mandalore Rising, attacked. It was short-lived due to the fact the their leader, Mirta Meta, was friends with Dex and, being the group's leader, called off the attack.In fact, she had been hired by Vantos, even thought they had tried to kill her multiple times. Then, Mirta realized it was a trap when a group of stolen Y-wings were spotted in the distance, barring Vantos markings andthe words "Mirta's foolishness has doomed her!" written in abruish. They all got to Dex's ship before the house exploded. Reverk was devastated. They soon reached coruscant where Reverk lived in Dex's apartment. Dex's wife Janet then had kids but Dex had to go on a mission to find out where the next Vantos base was. :Pretty soon an E.C.G. trooper by the name of Dexrer Gratetech found an odditie on asteroid virgo VII and immidatly contacted Dex. It was then confirmed to be a base and without confrontation on the asteroid, it was blown up by missles. Most escape pods were destroyed, exept for the one that contained the base commander and Vantos leader, which terned out to be another Umbaran by the name if Yuzu Clut. Yuzu was later executed for his crimes against the republic, and Vantos was dead. Nova returns Soon after the Vantos adventure, a twi'lek who named her self "Xalandra Nova" came in charge of Dark Nebula, This worried Dex, but it remains to be seen what will happen.... Straded on Umbara! After the elite commando group got a new general, Iridinia Arcnova, they were asigned to a liberated section ofUmbara. But to get there they had to fly through hostile airspace. Dex's and Iridinia's Gunship was shot down, but akk crew survived. They had landed in the middle of a jungle, and the local Trandoshan hunter were of no use. on top of all that, the hunter lost a rancor! While Dex and his men were awaiting pick up, the rancor attacked! fortunetly, the group was heavily armed with rocket lauchers, and killed the rancor without it causeing any fatalities. All the troopers armour was getting destroyed, so any umbaran or droid that came through they salvages thier amrour to their own. Soon, they were rescued by a group of clones on a reconisance mission. Enslavement Dex was soon back patroling the streets, when a riot broke out, and someone cut his right leg off. he soon got his leg replaced, and went looking for the asailent. He soon found out that the assasin was not just a random person, but was a slave of Jocasta Bonteri. He was soon captued and held as a slave himself. He learned of a group of slavers that slaved assasins. Dex later escaped, and killed the leader of the slave group. But as he was escaping he fell into a vat of Huggard chemical..... Darkxtra after the incident with the vat, Dex started having memory slips. At night he would suddenly lose consounsness along with the people around him. Then one night, he was awake when the change happened. He turned into a dark worrior, and murdered many. Dex then realized that the series of murders that he was invesigating, he was also commiting! he suffered in silence for a week, then he was assigned to Umbara again. He went their on a peacefull mission. Dex imideatly changed into the figure that called himself /Darkxtra/. He turned all people on the ship to his minions and the ship landed, and the E.C.G.'s leader did something that he never did before, attacked his own troops. He wished he could control himself, but it was impossible. He realized his only way he could be turned back was the power of electricity. The undarkened members of the E.C.G. attacked the infected with electro-staffs. Dex was half cured, a half good, half-evil two face like monster, with half normal aromour and half black with green. All other darkened members were cured. then the Dex began fighting Darkxtra by punching the infected side of his body. The two grappled and rolled off a cliff and into a science center and then fell into a pit of huggard chemical. Darkxtra was reborn and grew more head spikes ( he was a red Zabrak after all) and arm and leg spikes and grew to a staggering ten feet tall! before he could cause any trouble, Darkxtra was shot with an electro cannon tank and turned back into Extra. DarkxtraEdit (page darkxtra was merged with this page, the fallowing are his traits and history) Darkxtra was a shadow worrior and alter ego of Dex Extra after he was dropped in a vat of huggard chemical. He would take over Extra's body and terrorize the planet he was on. He murdered so many, that the E.C.G. caught on, but any one who got near got infected with the darkness, a terrable plage like thing that made everyone he infected by surrounding them in his own darkness. Darkxtra's only weakness was electricity. after being shocked with it and half way tunerd back into Extra. The two grappled and fell into another pit of Hubbard chemical, and Darkxtra grew to ten feet tall, and spikes erupted from his arms, legs , and head. Before he could do any damage, he has shot with an electro-pulse from and electro-tank. it is uncertain if or when he will return Personality, ablilities, traits, and technonlogyEdit Darkxtra was very unlike Extra whom he possesed, he was warlike and his only "fun" he had was killing people. He had the unusual ablility to control darkness, and absorb it to power himself, and turn other into minions. He was most powerfull on umbara, the shadow world. he could also trasfer shadows so that he may get a quick getaway or new minions. He possesed two twin glowing lightsabers that flashed with lightning and darkness. Operation TIGER Dex was assgned again to umbara, now his least favorite world, after he recovered. The republic still had a control of the planet, but droid dropships were landing on the surface. Dex faound out where they were landing, and went to intercept them before they could do any harm. After the sucessful capture of one of the dropships, it was learned that the ships were on a schedule. Now the E.C.G. possesed this intel. Then Operation TIGER or Transport Invasion Gradual External Repel, was set in motion. what this operation did was send any republic forces in a certain are to landing zones to ambush and repel the troops for a short time untill they were targeted by orbiting cruisers. After the effects of this mission were put into place, Dex had to go to a meeting on coruscant. Assasination atempt and kidnapping by The Demon At the press confrence on Darkxtra, Dex Extra was shot at by a man called "The Demon", A.k.a. Mentally insane former jedi Tradus Equadus. As smoke filled the room from a placed bombs, Demon's men siezed Extra, one of those men was a trandoshan named Trinto Tresherlighter and held him. Demon chalanged Extra to a game, " A game where I have three hostages, and i kill them one by one. Stop me from killing them, and your life is also spared. I kill them in 5 hour intervals. Oh yeah! You start out like this!" as he kicked Extra out of the building they were on. Dex, using his detective skills, solved this challange, and was then used as leverage to gain money from the republic. Freedom Dex was being tortured daily by his tormentors. He would be whipped and electrified. They almost droped him in a batch of Huggard chemical. Then Republic forces infiltrated the base, and rescued Extra. Soon a plot was reavealed that The Demon was going to assasinate Senator Organa of Alderon. Right as the shot was about to hit Organa, Dex took the shot for him and paid the ultimite price.................................? : : Present day :Extra still keeps an eye on D.N, but not as much. He is currently married and happy, with a wife, Jannet extra, and two kids, P.J. and Logan Extra, both one year olds. he likes to party with his wife, report disrupters of peace, buy items and work on ice port (if you can offer any help, he would appriciate it). He also keeps a large collection of droids, his most prized being B4-T4, whitch he got from making the E.C.G.. . When he gets the time he still hangs out with Reverk, who currently lost an eye to Elitemarine Coldline leaving him for dead. Equipment : dex extra desert camo.jpg|Dex's desert cammo dex extra jedi disguse.jpg|Dex's jedi disguise dex extra jungle camo.jpg|Dex's jungle camo Dex extra sith diguise.jpg|Dex's sith disguise dex extra with knife.jpg|Dex Extra: wrist knife drawn dex extra (digused as convict).jpg|Dex's prisoner disguise Dex normally wears an Arc Trooper uniform, with painted ARF helm, and his signature golden commando gloves. He has many diferent outfits, all of witch have the golden gloves, including jedi, sith, jungle and desert sniper, uniforms. He also has acsess to most of the republics arsenal, including top secret weppons. Dex also created wepons for him and his men, most are classified, but they include wrist blades and whips, and also multiple concealed bombs and grenades, nunchuckes and staffs. : Behind the scenes *Dex Extra is a character in the online game clone wars advenures *nova is also on cwa *The elite commando group is a real squad, dedicated to reporting people who swear, say rasist comments, or bullying. So go ahead! Join today! *coming soon: Dex Extra: Imortalis Category:Pantorans Category:Leader Category:Lifetime Members Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:champion racer Category:Elite Commando Group Category:Senate Commandos